


I still get a little scared of something new

by iRubyReader, mycopingmechanisms



Series: Wesper Wedding [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Helnik is married happy and alive, Matthias Helvar Lives, Matthias is the Monica of the Crows, Wedding Nerves, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRubyReader/pseuds/iRubyReader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms
Summary: After saying goodbye to their respective significant other and watching them sail on The Wraith, the big challenge started. A weekend of wedding planning with Matthias Helvar.(Title from Cavetown's Devil Town)
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Matthias Helvar & Wylan Van Eck, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Wesper Wedding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034223
Kudos: 23





	I still get a little scared of something new

After saying goodbye to their respective significant other and watching them sail on  _ The Wraith _ , the big challenge started. A weekend of wedding planning with Matthias Helvar. 

Matthias had accepted the task of wedding organizing with pleasure, but had also warned them that it wouldn’t be an easy ride. “We know, we know,” had Jesper said. “We were all there with you for your wedding. We know you’re scarier than Kaz for these things.”

“I feel offended,” both said. 

“Honestly, last year felt like the  _ parem _ crisis all over again.”

As they walked down to the Financial District, Matthias started to rumble on all his list for the weekend. Wylan laughed at Matthias’ excitement. “So, the flower and napkin shop are next to one another, where do you want to start?”

“There is a shop exclusive for napkins?”

“There is a shop for everything, Wylan.”

“Okay then, flowers?”

“Wrong.”

Wylan looked confused. “What?

“Flower is the last thing you do, along with the cake, ‘cause they might die. And you don’t want dead flowers.”

“Wha-”

“So we start of with napkins.”

They walked through almost every store in the city. “Living almost all my life in a mansion and I never knew there were so many types of- well of everything.” Matthias laughed at the comment. 

Matthias took a sip of his drink as they were waiting for their lunch. Wylan, however, was starving, so Matthias reluctantly agreed to sit down and eat. “Do you have an idea on what flowers, suit or other things you’ll get?”

“I was thinking we could put Jurda flowers on the table centers.”

Matthias nodded. “They would look good. Any special meaning? Wedding details always have secret meanings.”  
“Well, our first vacation with Jesper was to Novyi Zem, to the Jurda fields, so I guess that counts?”

“That, kid, counts perfectly.”  
“I’m only two years younger than you.”

“Like I said, kid.”

The afternoon went on like crazy. Matthias took Wylan all the way through the Financial District. They ended their day dead asleep in one of the Van Eck Mansion’s living rooms, not being able to move to their rooms. 

The next morning came, and they raised with the sun. Well, Matthias did. “Rise and shine!”

Wylan groaned from the couch he slept in. “What time is it?”

“Almost 8 bells.”

“I hate you,” Wylan stood up and rubbed his eyes. “Can we at least have breakfast first?”

“We have a few minutes to spare. Today won’t be as intense as yesterday.”

Wylan didn’t understand the definition Matthias had for ‘less intense’. They had no breaks all morning. “It’s fun to see people’s faces when we tell them this need to be delivered to The Slat or Crow club,” Wylan commented on their “lunch break”, also known as grabbing a sandwich and keeping on walking to the next shop.

“Yeah it is,” Matthias said. “Why are you doing it in the Slat anyways? I know Kaz fixed the place for you guys, but you could still use The Geldrenner Hotel or something, less, how to put it.”

“Less chaotic?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we both wanted a more, barrel-like wedding. Not so formal, you know?”

“Don’t get it, but whatever works for you, I guess.”

Wylan smiled. Around 7 years being friends with these people, and Matthias still didn’t truly understand them, but he learned not to question them and just go with it. Sometimes he did actually have fun. 

Their final stop was getting Wylan’s tailored suit. Wylan wasn’t sure who was doing more work, if the tailor himself, or Matthias. “It needs to look good and be comfortable.”

“It is comfortable, Matthias.”

Matthias looked at the tailor. “Do you have a bow tie that is just a tiny bit brighter?”

Wylan rolled his eyes. That would be like the 20th shade they tried. 

Finally, they started to make their way back home. “I really don’t know how you managed to have everything ready in two days,” Wylan commented as he opened the mansion’s door.

“You better believe it.”

“Thanks, I don’t think I would’ve been able to choose everything without your- er- knowledge?”

“Glad to be useful, Djemin jr.”

Wylan looked around the house’s entrance. He seemed lost. “Hey, Wy, you okay?” Matthias asked. “We got everything, you can relax.”

“No yeah, I'm fine.” Matthias followed Wylan through the house, unsure of where they were going to. Wylan finally sat down in the music room, on the piano stall. Matthias took a chair and sat next to him. 

Matthias looked at Wylan’s concerned eyes as he studied the piano notes. “You can talk to me, you know that?” 

Wylan looked up from the notes. “Yes I know. I just--” He took a moment to breath. “Were you scared? When you were about to marry Nina?” 

Matthias thought the question through. “Yeah. I was terrified.” He laughed to himself. “Everything had to be perfect.”

“Including your suit?” Wylan laughed lightly. 

“Yes. Especially the suit. Anyways, I was stressed. More stressed than I ever was in any plan Kaz has had for us, or any diplomatic mission Nina has gotten me into. And, being honest, it only got worse as the day came closer. But, at that moment. When I saw Nina next to me at the altar, it all went away. I remember what this really meant. That I was going to be next to the love of my life. That I was home.” He turned his view to Wylan. “It's okay to be scared, that's what I mean. And remember, there are things you just can't control.”

Wylan looked curious. “Like what?” 

“The amount of drinks your friends have,” Matthias laughed. 

“Huh? I mean I remember being wasted by the end of the night but not much other than that.”

“Oh my. Okay so fun story I was planning on saving till the party.” Matthias went on narrating a story from his celebration. Wylan and Jesper were drunk dancing, and for some reason Jesper had a piece of cake with him. Long story short, it wasn't a good combination. At some point Jesper's plate just took off and Kaz had the bad luck to be standing in its way. “I swear I was going to pass out. Of all the nights of the year, I wanted this one not to include a dead body. But you wouldn't believe it, the Djemin started laughing. Like a genuine laugh. I could swear I was dreaming.”

“Ghezen why can't I remember it!” 

“That's on you for having way too much alcohol.”

“Well I'll make sure to keep the levels down for mine.” Matthias noticed a small change in his voice when he said  _ mine.  _ Like if someone had thrown glitter to the word. 

“Just, have fun. Enjoy it.”

Wylan smiled. “I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, wedding invitations will be soon sent out...  
> -MCM :D


End file.
